Obrez Pistol
"Obrez" with stock removed and pistol grip attached.]] An Obrez (Russian for "Sawed-Off") is a name commonly associated with extensively modified bolt-action rifles, cut down to a much shorter length. This practice, which usually involves removing all but the last 4-8 inches of the barrel, as well as much of the furniture, the front sights and the buttstock, results in a significantly lighter and more concealable weapon at the cost of accuracy and range, to be used in lieu of a handgun or purpose-built carbine. While the sawing-off of service rifles into improvised close-quarters weapons was observed on most fronts during World War I as the tactic of trench raiding became more common, the so-called Obrez is today perhaps most commonly associated with the Russian Civil War. Battlefield 1 |slot = Sidearm |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 38 RPM |ammotype = 7.62×54mmR |magazine = 5 rounds |reserve = 30 rounds |reload = Varies (See overview for details) |hud = |damage = 100 - 45 * 100 (0-10 meters) * 100 - 66.67 (10-25 meters) * 66.67 - 55.56 (25-30 meters) * 55.56 - 50 (30-32 meters) * 50 - 45 (32-35 meters) * 45 (35+ meters) |vel = 390 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.4 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 9 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Obrez Pistol is a bolt-action handgun introduced in Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for all infantry classes. The Obrez is unique amongst the side-arms due to its ability to one shot kill within 10 meters in the chest, thus having the fastest TTK of the pistols within this 10 meter area. However its slow rate of fire (38 RPM, the lowest of any of the pistols) can be troublesome if facing multiple opponents and/or one misses, so careful aiming should be practiced. The Obrez at longer distances can one hit kill up to 30 meters with a headshot, but due to its poor velocity/drop it is only useful against stationary targets or enemies heading straight towards the player. Similar to the Mosin-Nagant M91, the Obrez has a different reload animation for all possible numbers of bullets the magazine has left. * Reloading with four rounds in the magazine has the player character place one round in. * With three, the character holds two rounds and loads them individually. * With two, the character holds three rounds and loads them individually. * With one, the character ejects the final round and performs a stripper clip reload. * Reloading from empty is a stripper clip reload. Weapon Skins Gallery ObrezHip.PNG|Obrez in first person ObrezSights.PNG|Iron sights Trivia * When operating the bolt after firing, the player character may either position the gun vertically or sideways to pull the bolt, the two animations being played at random. * The weapon's rate of fire is incorrectly listed as 200 RPM in-game. Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1